


Персики

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, but Steve is here, on request "Bucky is afraid to fall asleep"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он боится засыпать, боится не проснуться однажды, сгореть в собственном своём аду, пока Стив сонно дышит рядом, приминая головой соседнюю подушку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Персики

Баки никогда не был трусом; сколько он себя помнит, он всегда отчаянно кидался в драку, с холодной яростью брался за винтовку и равнодушно принимал то, что с ним делали в Гидре - знал, что с внешним врагом можно бороться. А теперь Баки страшно. Он боится засыпать, боится не проснуться однажды, сгореть в собственном своём аду, пока Стив сонно дышит рядом, приминая головой соседнюю подушку.  
Баки знает, что Стив не железный; и хотя тот пытается сутками напролёт бдить словно солдат на часах, следя за тем, чтобы Баки был в порядке, сон так или иначе застаёт его врасплох. Сон подбирается к Стиву каждую ночь, ближе к утру, а Баки лежит в этой предрассветной тишине, цепляется краем сознания за его размеренные глубокие вдохи и боится закрыть глаза.  
Стив говорит, что это когда-нибудь пройдёт, когда-нибудь ему перестанут сниться кошмары, потому что всему приходит конец, Бак; но он не называет ни дат, ни сроков, будто и сам не верит своим словам. Стив лишь обнимает его каждый вечер, прижимает к себе так, будто пытается спрятать от всего мира и шепчет тихо “Ты же помнишь, Бак, я с тобой до конца”. Они не разговаривают по ночам, Стив каждый раз надеется, что Баки всё-таки уснёт, но вместо этого засыпает сам. Стив не машина, он зверски устал за последние месяцы не только от недосыпа, но и от своей беспомощности, поэтому Баки никогда его не будит. Баки лежит, слепо уставившись в потолок, считает вдохи и выдохи Стива и ждёт конца - хоть какого-нибудь уже, потому что мучить Стива безумно больно.  
Баки знает, что Стив такого не заслужил - сломленного параноика с железной рукой вместо светлой памяти о погибшем больше полувека назад человеке. И хотя Баки теперь помнит всю свою жизнь - как после Гидры, так и до неё, - он не решается сближаться со Стивом. Они живут вместе, у них одна кровать на двоих, но дальше объятий, вопреки ценному мнению Старка, они не заходят. Баки не уверен, что у него есть право быть со Стивом, целовать его, любить в конце концов, ведь он Стива знает, а Стив его - нет. Другой человек, зло думает Баки, я теперь другой человек: уже не Зимний Солдат, но ещё и не Джеймс Барнс, которого любил Стив.  
Во сне Стив прижимается ещё ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже; наваливается на Баки всем своим весом так, что перехватывает дыхание, и, видит Бог, Баки хотел бы об этом не думать, но он вспоминает, как Стив вжимал его в те, другие, тонкие и жёсткие матрасы в сорок третьем. Уверенно вдавливал его спиной в эти полосатые фронтовые посмешища, размеренно и медленно двигался внутри, позволял Баки цепляться за свои плечи и кусать шею, успокаивающе целовал в висок и жарко - в губы.   
Стив тот же, что и в сорок третьем, готовый закрыть от всего мира своей широкой спиной, а сам Баки - уже нет, он не чувствует себя в безопасности за этой спиной. И вряд ли тому Стиву, которого Баки знает, понравится секс с незнакомцем, поэтому Баки судорожно стискивает металлический кулак и не двигается. Прежде чем позволить себе снова любить, Баки стоит разобраться со своими страхами - им в постели не место, - и стать тем парнем, которого знает Стив Роджерс.  
Наутро, когда заспанный, со следом от подушки на щеке, Стив с затаённой надеждой интересуется у Баки, удалось ли ему подремать, Баки преувеличенно бодро отшучивается, что, кажется, он выспался в морозилке Гидры на полвека вперёд. Баки видит, что каждый раз от этих шуток у Стива опускаются плечи, и он будто съёживается весь, но поделать ничего с собой не может - Джеймс Барнс всегда смеялся над своими проблемами, и чем больше проблемы - тем жёстче шутки.   
Но его самоирония не спасает - ни самого Баки, ни Стива. Из глаз Стива день за днём уходит вся жизнь - его всегда светлые глаза теперь больше похожи на грозовое небо; Баки видел его глаза такими лишь однажды, ещё в Бруклине, когда медленно сгорала на больничной койке миссис Роджерс. И Баки решает, что всё, хватит - конец.   
Он оставляет нетронутую чашку кофе на столе, возвращается в спальню и забирается в постель. На дворе лето, но Баки знобит, он кутается в одеяло, трясётся как в лихорадке и встречается взглядом с изумлённым Стивом, замершим на пороге.  
\- Я подумал, может быть так у меня лучше выйдет, - он обводит рукой комнату, залитую ярким солнечным светом.   
\- Мне уйти? - ровно спрашивает Стив, и Баки испуганно мотает головой. Стив тут же расслабляется, в два шага оказывается рядом и забирается к Баки под одеяло. Волосы у него влажные после душа, а кожа пахнет персиками. Это настолько не соответствует суровому Капитану Америка, что Баки сдавленно фыркает Стиву в шею, когда тот его обнимает.  
\- В чём дело? - Стив чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и приподнимает брови.  
\- Персики, - а вот теперь Баки уже смеётся; тихо, но искренне. - Никогда бы не подумал, Стив.  
Стив смотрит на него внимательно, тепло улыбается, а потом, доверительно шепчет:  
\- Бруклин, тридцать девятый год. Некий засранец Барнс притащил мне кусок жутко дефицитного персикового мыла. Говорил, что другого не достал, но я-то знаю, что стервец врал, - Стив мечтательно прикрывает глаза. - Почти два месяца я пах как чёртов фруктовый сад, - Баки уже трясётся от смеха, когда Стив снова на него смотрит и добавляет, - но я знаю, тебе это нравилось.  
Баки закусывает губу, внимательно разглядывает морщинки у Стива вокруг глаз и стремительно светлеющие глаза, а потом кивает.  
\- Безумно, - он вдыхает поглубже и улыбается. - Я с ума сходил, Стив. Понюхаешь кусок - мыло как мыло, химия одна, а на тебе...  
Баки снова вжимается лицом в шею Стива и, касаясь кожи губами, выдыхает:  
\- Чёрт возьми, Стив, на тебе это был запах свободы.  
\- Так освободись уже, - советует Стив, вздрагивая от лёгких поцелуев в шею так, будто его током бьёт. Каждое прикосновение - разряд. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Баки, тянет вверх не грубо, но настойчиво, и Баки поддаётся этому движению - он накрывает губы Стива своими и чувствует, как ладонь Стива ложится ему на затылок, притягивая ближе.   
Все ориентиры стираются, Баки уже не помнит, почему он запрещал себе подпускать Стива близко, потому что это же Стив, он и так слишком долго был далеко. Один поцелуй, и границы между Зимним Солдатом и Баки больше нет; запах персиков, руки, губы - всё это - Стив и Баки, третьему здесь места нет, никогда не было и не будет. Зимний Солдат со своими страхами может идти к дьяволу, его никто не станет останавливать.  
\- А помнишь, в Венгрии… - оторвавшись ото рта Баки, сбивчиво шепчет Стив, пока они делят один глоток воздуха на двоих.  
\- Чёртов сад, в котором мы, порядочные солдаты, воровали персики? - Баки лукаво ухмыляется и подмигивает. - Помню, конечно. Я тогда не только персики своровал.  
Он смеётся и целует Стива в скулу. Первый сладкий поцелуй, сорванный с губ Стива, словно персик с ветки, забыть невозможно. Баки помнил его даже в криокамере.  
\- Решил попробовать свободу на вкус? - хитро подмигивает Стив, и Баки задыхается. Он целует Стива, языком оглаживает его зубы, добирается до нёба и смакует. На языке - снова вкус тех самых спелых персиков, сок которых он слизывал с губ Стива в чужом саду в сорок третьем. Стив стонет, отвечает на поцелуй, требует большего и получает всё, что только Баки может ему дать - нежность, любовь и самого себя.  
Окна выходят на восток, поэтому постельное бельё окрашивается в тёплый оранжевый оттенок. Стив обнимает Баки, водит ладонями по его телу, словно не может перестать касаться, и кожа Стива в солнечных лучах - тоже персиковая.  
“Персики, - думает Баки, чувствуя, как непривычно, почти забыто, тяжелеют веки. Он лежит, уткнувшись Стиву в ключицу, вдыхает почти забытый запах и улыбается. - Так просто”.   
Баки проваливается в сон с лёгким сердцем, потому что абсолютно уверен - кошмары ему больше не приснятся. Пока рядом Стив, Баки не боится засыпать.


End file.
